Agility
Agility is a -type status move introduced in Generation I. Description The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. Effect In battle It raises the user's Speed by 2 stages. Contests The next appeal can be made earlier next turn. Super Contests Enables the user to preform first the next turn. Contest Spectaculars Causes the user to move earlier on the next turn. Learnset By Leveling Up / |35|40|40|31|31|31}} / |36|37|39|29|29|29}} / |40|43|43|32|32|32}} / |44|46|48|32|32|32}} / |36|43|43|25|25|25}} / |43|47|47|29|29|29}} |33|33|33|34|37|37 ( ) 45 ( )}} |39|42|43|39|42 ( ) 30 ( )|30}} |48|43|38|34 ( ) 33 ( )|37|37}} |55|47|38|34 ( ) 33 ( )|37|37}} / |31|31|36|31|31|31}} / |44|37|45|37|37|37 ( ) 33 ( )}} / |51|47|60|41|41|41 ( ) 35 ( )}} |1|7|7|6|6|6}} |37|36|36|23|23|23 ( ) 36 ( )}} |41|40|40|23|23|23 ( ) 38 ( )}} |54|52|52|47|47|47 ( ) 29 ( )}} |54|61|61|56|56|56 ( ) 29 ( )}} / |42|24|21|17|17|17}} |44 ( ) 47 ( )|47|47|64|64 ( ) 29 ( )|29}} |35|9|9|12|12|12}} / |1|8|8|17|17|17}} / |55|25|25|36|36|36}} / |55|25|25|43|43|43}} / |55|25|25|15|15|15}} |20|36|36|25|25|25}} |1, 20|38|36|25|25|25}} / |1, 20|38|38|25|25|25}} ||||30|30|30}} / ||43|43|30|30|30}} / ||51|51|36|36|36}} / ||45 ( )|45|33|33|33}} / ||53 ( )|53|37|37|37}} ||46|50|29|29|29}} / ||20|31|14|14|14 ( ) 23 ( )}} / ||24|21|17|17|17}} / ||41|36|24|24 ( ) 20 ( )|20}} / ||32|29|19|19 ( ) 32 ( )|32}} / ||25|16|14 ( ) 12 ( )|12|12 ( ) 31 ( )}} / ||40|40|23|23|23 ( ) 38 ( )}} ||9|9|12|12|12}} ||37|37|37|37|37}} |||31|31|31|31 ( ) 25 ( )}} |||35|35|35|35 ( ) 28 ( )}} |||35|35|35|35 ( ) 28 ( )}} / |||43|43|43|43 ( ) 29 ( )}} / |||49|49|49|49 ( ) 33 ( )}} / |||55|37|37 ( ) 38 ( )|38 ( ) 36 ( )}} / |||31|31|31|31 ( ) 22 ( )}} / |||38|38|38|38 ( ) 17 ( )}} |||47|44|48|48 ( ) 37 ( )}} |||47|44|48|48 ( ) 37 ( )}} / |||43|36|36|36 ( ) 39 ( )}} / |||53|45|45|45}} |||15|10|10|10 ( ) 9 ( )}} |||16|9|9|9 ( ) 7 ( )}} / |||55|44|44 ( ) 38 ( )|38 ( ) 41 ( )}} / |||66|44|44 ( ) 38 ( )|38 ( ) 41 ( )}} |||35|73|73|73 ( ) 55 ( )|STAB=''}} / ||||33|33|33}} / ||||38|38|38}} / ||||41|41|41}} ||||28|28 ( ) 41 ( )|41}} ||||29|29 ( ) 51 ( )|51}} ||||29|29|29}} ||||33|33|33}} ||||33|33|33}} / ||||19|19 ( ) 32 ( )|32}} ||||12|12|12}} |||||36|36}} |||||42|42}} / |||||29|29}} / |||||32|32}} / |||||33|33}} / |||||21|21}} / |||||21|21}} |||||37|37}} |||||39|39}} / |||||46|46}} / |||||37|37}} / |||||40|40}} |||||32|32}} / |||||16|16}} |||||37|37}} / |||||37|37}} ||||||1}} / ||||||1}} / ||||||13}} / ||||||13}} / ||||||13}} / ||||||18}} / ||||||18}} By Breeding / |||( ) | | }} / ||| | | }} |||( ) | | }} / ||| | | }} / ||| | | }} |||| | }} | | | | | }} |||( ) | | }} / ||| | | }} ||| | | }} / || | | | }} / || | | | }} ||| | | }} / ||| | | }} ||| | | }} / ||| | | }} ||| | | }} / |||| | }} |||| | }} / |||| | }} / ||||| }} / ||||| }} Gallery Sawyer's Treecko}} es:Agilidad pl:Agility